Cell culture medium provides the nutrients necessary to maintain and grow cells in a controlled, artificial and in vitro environment. Characteristics and compositions of the cell culture media vary depending on the particular cellular requirements. Important parameters include osmolarity, pH, and nutrient formulations.
Media formulations have been used to grow a number of cell types including animal, plant and bacterial cells. Cells grown in culture media catabolize available nutrients and produce useful biological substances such as monoclonal antibodies, hormones, growth factors and the like. Such products have therapeutic applications and, with the advent of recombinant DNA technology, cells can be engineered to produce large quantities of these products. Thus, the ability to grow cells in vitro is not only important for the study of cell physiology, it is necessary for the production of useful substances which may not otherwise be obtained by cost-effective means.
Cell culture media formulations have been well documented in the literature and a number of media are commercially available. Typical nutrients in cell culture media include amino acids, salts, vitamins, trace metals, sugars, lipids and nucleic acids. Often, particularly in complex media compositions, stability problems result in toxic products and/or lower effective concentrations of required nutrients, thereby limiting the functional life-span of the culture media. For instance, glutamine is a constituent of almost all media that are used in culturing of mammalian cells in vitro. Glutamine decomposes spontaneously into pyrrolidone carboxylic acid and ammonia. The rate of degradation can be influenced by pH and ionic conditions but in cell culture media, formation of these breakdown products cannot be avoided (Tritsch et al., Exp. Cell Research 28:360-364 (1962)).
Wang et al. (In Vitro 14:(8):715-722 (1978)) have shown that photoproducts such as hydrogen peroxide, which are lethal to cells, are produced in Dulbecco's Modified Eagle's Medium (DMEM). Riboflavin and tryptophan or tyrosine are components necessary for formation of hydrogen peroxide during light exposure. Since most mammalian culture media contain riboflavin, tyrosine and tryptophan, toxic photoproducts are likely produced in most cell culture media.
To avoid these problems, researchers make media on an "as needed" basis, and avoid long term storage of the culture media. Commercially available media, typically in dry powder form, serves as a convenient alternative to making the media from scratch, i.e., adding each nutrient individually, and also avoids some of the stability problems associated with liquid media. However, only a limited number of commercial culture media are available, except for those custom formulations supplied by the manufacturer.
Although dry powder media formulations may increase the shelf-life of some media, there are a number of problems associated with dry powdered media, especially in large scale application. Production of large media volumes requires storage facilities for the dry powder media, not to mention the specialized media kitchens necessary to mix and weigh the nutrient components. Due to the corrosive nature of dry powder media, mixing tanks must be periodically replaced.
There exists a need to lower the cost of production of biological substances. Efficient and cost effective methods to stabilize liquid cell culture media as well as the development of convenient methods to produce 1.times. media formulations would be an important development in the field of cell culture media technology.